Fetiche
by fershia-darksnake
Summary: Morbo, lujuria y obscenidad. Es difícil mantenerse apartado de ellas en los momentos de soledad y debilidad moral.  Clasifico RusPrus solo por el grifo


**Fetiche**

_**Hallo, hallo! De nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí pero no había nada nuevo bajo el sol. Sigue sin haberlo, pero el día de hoy, buscando entre mis curiosidades y recuerditos para un nuevo proyecto (próximamente en internet), encontré este drabble que hace bastante tiempo escribí inspirada por Anya because of reasons. Me pareció digno de compartirlo, y esos son todos mis pretextos para publicar tal **__**guarrada que están por leer.**_

_**GrifoxPrussia **__(Si, eso mismo)_

_**Rating:**__R-18 _

_**Disclaimer: **Prussia no me pertenece por más que lo desee, y el grifo le pertenece a Russia; dichas representaciones antropomórficas le pertenecen a Don Himaruya y bluh_

_**Advertencias:**__Fetichismo, masturbación y coszchinadas._

* * *

><p>La verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad desde antes de llegar a este lugar; quizá no de un modo tan brutal y desmoralizante, pero sabía manejarlo. No me gusta estar solo, aunque siempre diga lo contario, pero estaba acostumbrado y solía sobrellevarlo bastante bien, aun encerrado en una celda… hasta que él me puso una sola mano encima. Él tiene la culpa, él es quien ha arruinado todo en mí, no sólo mi vida si no también mi persona, y hoy me doy cuenta de los estragos que ha causado en mi persona.<p>

Ayer dejó su grifo olvidado en una esquina de la habitación. Esta última vez que follamos no había tenido que utilizarlo porque yo había cooperado casi desde el comienzo, y al terminar se vistió muy rápido y se largó en cuanto se oyeron los pasos de su hermana acercándose a la puerta, tal vez por eso lo dejó… tal vez lo hizo a propósito. El punto es que el opaco metal refulge débilmente desde aquella esquina de un modo curiosamente llamativo y hechizante, como si fuera el brillo burlón de su sonrisa. Ya no lo tolero y cruzo el cuarto a zancadas para tomar la tubería casi con enfado, como si éste tuviera la culpa de tantas palizas y sodomizaciones, empero… se siente extraño tenerlo en mis manos.

Admito que es morbo lo que siento al tener en mis manos el objeto que tanto terror y dolor me causaba muchas veces, cómo si el tigre pudiese despedazar al fin el látigo del domador o esa sensación de poder que sucede a la destrucción y la aniquilación total del enemigo. Supongo que es el mismo placer sádico que él debe de sentir aunque de modo distinto, ya que cientos de imágenes perversas, dolorosas y torvas pasan por mi mente mientras giro el tubo en mis manos pasando saliva. Debo de estar totalmente enfermo y todo es culpa de ese desgraciado comunista, debería de arrojar el fierro por la ventana, debería de sacar todo tipo de pensamientos de esa índole de mi mente… pero mi piel se eriza al tacto helado con el metal y mi corazón se acelera con su peso, pareciera que todo mi cuerpo tiembla y sólo mis manos se aferran al grifo como si mi cuerpo ya hubiera desarrollado un reflejo específico para ese objeto.

Estoy siendo totalmente sincero conmigo mismo y sé que debería de deshacerme de esa cosa _ya_, pero en lugar de eso, un nuevo torrente de imágenes lujuriosas invade mi mente y mi corazón se acelera aún más; la conciencia de lo incorrecto que sería, lo degradante, lo bajo y lo _sucio_ que es lo estoy pensando en estos momentos sólo acrecienta la emoción, el morbo y el deseo de hacerlo. ¿Qué diablos estás pensando, Gilbert? … Al carajo, sé que estoy caliente.

Tan rápido como había tomado el grifo, me dirigí a la vieja cama donde dormía y con una sola mano me desabotonaba la camisa para poder sostener el objeto con la otra. Tengo que ir más rápido (en caso de que alguien venga) así que lo puse entre mis piernas, cerca de mi erección creciente pero no tengo tiempo para detallar en eso. Dejo caer mi camisa por los hombros y abro mi pantalón con manos temblando apresurado; el grifo está demasiado frío así que le doy la vuelta para frotar el extremo inferior rápidamente como si estuviese masturbando a alguien más para calentarlo un poco. Mi mente reacciona ante esos movimientos y mi propia hombría palpita desesperada dentro de mi pantalón al momento de salivar abundantemente para lamer una buena sección del tubo, probando su sabor férreo ya muy familiar. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo.

Me levanto para terminar de desnudarme con ayuda de la gravedad y pisotones, y sin dilación me tumbo sobre la cama, flexionando las rodillas y separando mis nalgas con el dedo índice y medio de la zurda en busca de mi entrada, la froto un par de veces para abrirme paso con las yemas al localizarla e inserto lentamente el grifo con la diestra, temblando y jadeando sin voz al sentirlo aún bastante frío. No han sido más de tres centímetros dentro cuando siento que ya podría venirme de pura excitación, pero me contengo. Puedo ver el tubo terminado en la llave sobresaliendo por encima de mis rodillas y, por experiencia con Iván, sé que puedo ir mucho más profundo. He de tomar aire y empujarlo un poco más, gimiendo esta vez y percibiendo mi cuerpo muy tenso por la frialdad y la falta de fuerza pero no me detengo, alzo las caderas de la cama y tomo el grifo con ambas manos para meterlo más profundo, cerrando mis ojos llorosos y apretando los dientes para no gritar.

Duele. Siempre ha dolido, más por la temperatura y por el modo, pero siempre me ha gustado y mi cuerpo lo hace evidente. Sigo sosteniéndolo con una sola mano para poder masturbarme con la otra, gimiendo entre dientes y resoplando aliviado, con la deliciosa sensación de la dureza del grifo dentro de mi cuerpo. Froto mi sexo con más fuerza manteniendo las caderas en alto a pesar de lo cansado de la posición, es que quiero metérmelo más profundo.

Me doy cuenta de que pasé por mi próstata al sentir un fuerte estremecimiento que me hizo gemir ronco audiblemente; es increíble lo fácil que es introducirlo en comparación de la cosa del narizón, que la tiene demasiado grande y gruesa pero mentiría si digo que no lo deseo febrilmente ahora mismo. Su maldita imagen en mi mente… su tacto, su aroma, su fuerza… vuelven insignificante al grifo e insuficiente a todo estímulo, todo es su culpa. Tengo que soltar mi pene para tomar el tubo con ambas manos de vuelta y empujarlo un tanto más profundo. Grito. Lo saco sólo hasta la mitad de lo que tenía introducido y lo vuelvo a meter. La posición no ayuda y me giro sobre un costado para continuar embistiéndome con el grifo, mordiéndome los labios y gimiendo gravemente mientras el tubo se deslizaba torpemente por mi recto.

…_Mhn! _

_Ngh! _

_A-ah!_

_Mein Gott! _

Ya solo puedo sostener el tubo con una mano y sé que esta pierde coordinación al tiempo que yo pierdo mi autodominio, el grifo ya no entra en el ángulo apropiado y golpea mis paredes internas dolorosamente en cada entrada pero no me importa. El dolor y el placer se me confunden gracias a Iván. Gracias a él estoy follándome con un pedazo de metal. Gracias a él he perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba. Gracias a él ya no puedo estar solo.

Grité su nombre al venirme y pareciera que mi grito hizo eco en las paredes, pues sigo escuchándolo mientras estoy aquí tendido, con un tubo atorado en el culo y cubierto de mi propio esperma y sudor. Me hago consciente de lo que hice pero por alguna razón no me siento demasiado escandalizado, simplemente dejo caer el grifo al suelo y permanezco tendido en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la fuerza de mis extremidades. No sé cómo voy a ocultar el olor del sexo en el ambiente o la suciedad de mi cuerpo, pero son sólo detalles. Sólo sé que desearía que él estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso es todo amigos! <strong>_

_**Por favor, que alguien le regale un vibrador a Gilbert. Mejor dicho, a la autora.**_


End file.
